


Till Something Finally Kills Us

by hanorganaas



Series: Till The End of Time Do Us Part [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Accidental Immortality, Angst, Community: hc_bingo, Drama, Fluff, HC Bingo, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Shoomp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness somehow makes Ianto Jones immortal on the night of the two men united in a civil ceremony. HC_Bingo Square: "The Unexpected consiquences of a planned soulbonding."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Something Finally Kills Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story....though I sure as hell wish I did.

This was why Jack didn’t do marriage, it was the mere fact his gift often got in the way. He would remain young as he would watch his partner wither away. Eventually he would watch them die and the immortal time traveler would be stuck in this never ending nightmare. He only agreed when Ianto insisted they would live a normal life despite Jack’s…inability to die and when he realized he couldn’t turn down those innocent pair of eyes.

But their future wasn’t the crux of the problem.

It all started on the night of their civil union. The moment their bodies united something strange happened. Both their bodies started to glow as they both climaxed. Ianto wasn’t alarmed, he knew Jack was an alien, maybe it was an result of being….overly excited. But it was far from that.

Jack’s face became white.

“Oh fuck,” He simply said as he rolled off his partner, quickly burying his face in his hands.

Ianto sat up slowly, looking down at Jack in concern.

“Jack, what’s wrong?” He asked.

The 51st century native took his face out of his hands. He said no words. He just simply kissed it gently.

“Jack,” Ianto said again sternly, “answer me.”

“Forgive me Yan,” The other man simply replied.

The next thing he knew Jack bit into the skin of his hand hard enough to draw blood. The young man yelped and ripped his hand away to see the damage.

“What the fuck was that?”

Both men looked down at the wound. Slowly the two small cuts from teeth sinking into the skin began to shrink. Ianto blinked in amazement as the skin heeled as if no injury was inflicted. They looked into each other’s eyes. Ianto had seen this occurrence happen before, not on himself but on….Jack.

“Shit….”

##############################################

 

“Well what is it Doctor?” Jack said folding his arms over his chest.

“Hold on!” The Doctor replied looking over his computer, “you should appreciate I took the time to bring you both aboard my TARDIS to see what trouble you caused now.”

“I don’t find it to be any trouble Sir,” Ianto said running his hand shyly through his hair, “If it means I have to be immortal then I can handle it.”

“First off please don’t call me Sir,” The Doctor said narrowing his eyes at the young man, “second of all I am glad you are content with being an immortal, because the results are reading that you indeed have the physiology as your partner. I am guessing when you two decided to be in a legal partnership, your gift Jack must have for a moment took a life of its own and perceived him as a life partner.”

Jack who stood against the wall of the TARDIS made a deep groan and slid to the floor, burying his head in his hands. He loved Ianto, he loved him to enough to know that the last thing he wanted was for him to suffer the same fate. Going through the same cycle over and over again. Dying a painful death facing moments of temporary blackness, sometimes they are quick and sometimes it took eternity until he was alive again.

But that wasn’t the worst of it. Jack made many friends, lovers and even started families. But he watched them grow old and eventually they died. It was a sad life, a lonely life….

Ianto noticed the pained look on his partner’s face. He thought Jack would be happy. He no longer had to walk this world alone. He would have someone who would know what it was like to form bonds with others and then lose them by death. And the biggest joy of all is that they now had forever. Did Jack not want that? Was it him?

“I don’t understand,” Jack said, “why Ianto, why didn’t this happen to the others I’ve been with?”

“Why?” The Doctor said folding his arms, “By the way you talked about him, that rather amused grin on your face he touched you in a way all those other humans and lifeforms didn’t! You unconsciously didn’t want to have to watch him die like the others you wanted to have him be like you.”

Jack lifted his head from his hands and glared at the fellow timelord.

“DO YOU THINK I WANT HIM TO GO THROUGH EVERY SINGLE MOMENT OF EVERY DAY,” He said slowly rising to his feet, “Dying hundreds of times only to wake up again! Having to meet people and then disappear from their lives knowing I couldn’t explain why I never age? I love Ianto and hell I was saddened to know that one day I was going to lose him, but not enough to give him this curse!”

Ianto listened to the words with tears in his eyes but let Jack go into his speech and waited for the right moment to speak. It was suddenly silent. Now it was Ianto’s turn to speak his mind.

“Knowing that I have been given the gift of immortality is…exciting,” He began, “but at the same time I am scared Jack. I am scared for the first time I will die, I am scared to see everyone I know and love die, and I am scared knowing I am going to live this, never ending life. But I am not as scared.” He paused as he took three steps closer to Jack. He then took his hands in his own, “because I have you to help me through this.”

“You’re not mad at me Ianto?” Jack said raising an eyebrow, “for putting you through this?”

“No Jack I’m not,” Ianto said stroking his palms with his thumbs, “last night I made a vow in front of our family and friends, that I will be your life partner for better or for worse.”

Jack smiled and took the other man’s face in his hands.

“Till death do us part?”

“Or till something finally kills us.”

It was silent between them for a moment. And then they burst out into laughter. The laughing lasted for a good minute before they engaged in a long passionate kiss.

“Aw,” The Doctor said clapping excitedly, “I just love happy endings!”


End file.
